HetaliaXDishonored Heretics Of Countries
by AuburnPoochyena613
Summary: The Outsider's influence has spread to the far lands of Hetalia. (No England didn't mess anything up.) The countries are called Heretics and their own leaders are after them. Above all, the rat plague is back. The Outsider himself doesn't know what will happen to this world. Has my OCs in here to start the story, they don't do much anyways. I own nothing but the story plot.
1. Intro

The countries didn't know how this all started. In less than three months, a rat plague has struck and spread all over the world. The countries tried their best to contain the plague but to no avail. In a last ditch effort, they called for a meeting.

This meeting was a calm one. America, Denmark, and Prussia weren't being their obnoxious selves. Norway wasn't bugging Iceland. England and France weren't fighting. Romano was comforting Italy. All was calm. No one wanted to start the meeting. It was too calm. Tension hung thick in the air. This was all broken by North Nature, South Nature, Ocean, and Sky when they entered the room.

Much like the countries, they were calm. It wasn't a good kind of calm. North Nature looked out across the crowd. And she started. "As balancer of the universe, I have to say this. I have failed at my job."

Her younger sister, South Nature spoke. "The 2p world is also having the same troubles."

"Storbror and me have been trying to fix this but this force is too strong for us to fix. The good news in all of this is that I know the people that caused this."

"The Outsider is a God who gives his powers to ones that he will think will change fate and comes from the Dishonored universe." Sky said.

"I over heard the leaders of your countries talk about overthrowing you. I've seen what they have in plan. Nature will try to get the Outsider to hook you up with his powers to prevent that from happening." Ocean explained.

"So basically, you're all fugitives and everyone will try and kill you. Take out your leaders, killing or neutralizing up to you, and you need to find the people who can make the cure for the plague. Call for any of us if you need help in your travels." Nature said with no emotions.

"We're more worried about the larger countries than the smaller ones so if you can help reclaim the larger ones first, it will be a good stepping stone to get off on."

"Goodbye for now," South Nature said.

North Nature's POV

"I beg of you, please give them the powers to help get their countries back."

"You do realize that I rarely give anyone my powers. And to think that you want me to give them to over fifty people, all at the same time."

"Just the basics of Blink, Shadow kill, Dark Vision, Agility, Bend Time, and Summon will be good enough for them. Just please."

"Alright then," the Outsider said with a smile, "you need to do a thing for me in return though."

"And what is that?" I said with a red face. _He never asks for anything in return. What is it, I wonder_.

"Don't fuck up like the Loyalists," he said.

"Fuck. That was OOC of you. Also, I don't think I can guarantee perfect services. Anyway, who knows the cure for the plague?"

"The child of Sokolov and the child of Joplin."

"I'm glad you didn't word that differently."

"What? Like 'The children of Sokolov and Joplin'?"

"Yeah, and with your ghostly voice, that sounded worse than it should be."

"Well, you should get back now, your duties call for you, as well as mine."

"Thanks for listening to me. Do you want a hug?"

"No, Ttasnic, just get out of here,"

While the countries exited the meeting room, they were confronted by armed soldiers.

"HANDS UP HERETICS!"

The countries, not wanting to start any fight with the people did as they were told and they were one by one, knocked out.

When they woke, they each found themselves in the worst prisons found in their respective countries.

(Well. For the Dishonored 2 hype, I decided to write this story. Please give me ideas for plot and the different powers that they should have and also which countries to have. For some, like the Baltic trio or the italians, their stories will be intertwined. And I do realize I made the Outsider really OOC. I even said it.)


	2. English Brothers Pt 1

"Bloody hell, where am I?" England asked, shaking out his vision as he spoke. As he tried to move his arms and legs but found that they were chained tightly to the wall.

"Hey little brother, I see you're awake now," a voice spoke out.

"Ugh," England looked around and saw his four other brothers, also chained to the wall. They didn't look to be hurt at all.

"How long have we been here?" England asked.

Scotland, Wales, and Ireland all shrugged. North Ireland just said, "Today is the 27th. 8:30 a.m."

"So we've only been here for a day, that's good," England muttered.

"Our execution is today. 10 a.m. sharp," Ireland suddenly blurted out.

"Wow Ireland, way to ruin the mood," Wales said in a calm voice. "It's not like we can die a painful death."

" _Your lives have taken a turn, has it not?_ ," a strong voice echoed throughout the prison cell. " _The nations are overthrown and locked in prison and you five along with the other countries will reach the center of what is causing this. I see that all of you have used magic and my powers are nothing but another form of it. In the month that follows, your trials will be great. Dig within yourselves to find the true strength behind my power._ _How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you. Know that I will be watching. Farewell dear nations._ "

"What was that?" Wales asked, his voice sounding a bit tired.

"Maybe that was the lad that Nature was talking about." Scotland suggested.

"Possibly... Wait a moment... We have magic on our side!" England exclaimed.

"Scotland already tried. So did Ireland." North Ireland muttered.

"I don't care. Maybe you didn't have the right magic power or something along those lines. I'll try anyway." At this England started thinking of a spell to get the chains off.

Footsteps were heard outside the cell and the voices of two guards could be heard.

"One more hour until the heretics are done for."

"Yes indeed. Should we gather for ale and cigars tonight?"

"If everything goes well, then we shall."

As the guard's footsteps grew quieter and quieter, Wales started giggling. "They've said that four times already. And also, ale and cigars? So classic."

" _Quinque_ _nexu Vincula nostri voluntates tuas frangere offero prehendit nos in te fortitudinem meam._ " England chanted in the ancient language. At that, the chains around them grew warm and dissolved into black.

"Eh. The lad actually did it. But we need a plan before we do anything rash."

Ireland just crossed his arms. "It'd be best if we took out the Republic of Ireland first and have most of the soldiers move there so we can take out the Scots and Wales at the same time and finally move back to England with not as many guards patroling the streets here."

"Good thinking Ireland. That sounds like a good plan." Wales agreed.

"How the hell are we supposed to use these powers if we don't know what they are." Scotland grumbled.

"It could be instinctive magic where when you need it, it will come to mind." Wales suggested.

"So, how do we get out of here?" North Ireland asked.

"Well," England started, "we can-"

"Shush," Wales said, putting up a finger to interrupt England. "I think I got something here. Everyone, you should step back. I don't know what I'm about to do."

The other nations stood away from the door and watched as Wales held out both his hands in front of him and barked out in his native language, "Pŵer y hwrdd!"

At his command, a ghostly looking ram came and blew down the door, along with the wall surrounding the door. The ram turned around to look at the nations. It's fur coat was pure white and the horns on its head were a beautiful shade of brown. The ram stared at the nations for a while before disappearing in a faint blue shower of sparkles. "Wow. That was, really cool."

"I think we have to go now," Ireland said as he pushed Wales through the rubble.

With that, the nations ran through the prison, trying to find the way out. Whenever they encountered a group of guards, they had Wales summon his ram. The ram would only do so much as to knock the guards down long enough for them to pass around the next corner. Finally they reached a long hallway blocked by many iron doors. As they ran out to the outside, they saw that the moat was up and were stuck.

The nations looked at each other. Everyone was panting from running but Wales looked to be the worst. His skin was paled to the point that even the most oblivious person would see that something was wrong with him.

"They're over here," one of the guards chasing after them yelled out.

Then, all of a sudden, they had a thought. And they all decided to yell their thought and jump off the moat like idiots.

"Seamróg Blink!" "Seamróg Blink!" "Daffodil Blink!" "Thistle Blink!" "Rose Blink!"

Latin: Chains that binds the five of us, I offer my power to you to break your hold on us.- Quinque nexu Vincula nostri voluntates tuas frangere offero prehendit nos in te fortitudinem meam.

Welsh: Power of the ram- pŵer y hwrdd

Irish: Shamrock- seamróg

A/N: Well, that took me longer than expected. Since basically everyone is a fan-made character except for England, I will list what I think their personalities are. All of this I have gathered from history and actual fan characters. I also use google translate. I never knew Irish and Welsh were actual languages. With the spell, I wanted it to sound cooler so I made it longer.

Wales: A really happy person and always tries to lighten the mood.

Ireland: Very blunt and doesn't think twice about what he is saying.

North Ireland: Quiet and doesn't talk very much. He is a really sharp and attentive person. Little brother to Ireland.

Scotland: I actually don't know what I think he is. I feel like in a way that he can be that one person that gives no shits to anyone and anything until he sees his children in danger and that's when he goes into super overprotective parent type of person.


	3. English Brothers Pt 2

_Last time, the five English brothers were caught in prison and escaped using the Outsider's powers._

 _"Seamróg Blink!" "Seamróg Blink!" "Daffodil Blink!" "Thistle Blink!" "Rose Blink!"_

 _When the guards that were pursuing the five nations arrived at the moat, they couldn't find a trace of the nations. Their bodies weren't in the moat, nor were they hiding anywhere in the building. The only evidence that they saw was out of place were five plants, each of them were about the size of a grown man's hand. There were two shamrocks, one daffodil, one thistle, and one rose._

 _"It must be magic!" One guard exclaimed. And with that said, the sirens and alarms started blurting out._

The five nations sat, exhausted on the floor of an abandoned building. Wales had not gotten any better from their breakout and all of them didn't know how to help Wales get any better.

Scotland looked to be the most worried. His eyes went back and forth from Wales to the outside light through the collapsed roof. He couldn't handle all of this tension and soon stood up, alarming his four brothers. "I'll go and look for food and something to cure this exhaustion."

"I'll go to." North Ireland said, with a stronger voice than usual.

"Don't be stupid North, if Scotland wants to get himself caught again fine by me but I don't want you to be caught also." Ireland said. His face betrayed his words as he looked at Scotland with worry.

"Listen to your brother North laddy, I don't want any of us to get caught again. I'll be back soon." Scotland said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay," North Ireland said in his small voice again.

With that, Scotland climbed up to the rooftop, his shoes making the clay tiles clink under his feet. When he came to the end of the roof, he stopped and looked around. Two guards were conversing under him and at least three guards were patrolling the area. As he was about to move one, he heard something from the guards that caught his attention.

"Those Sokolov and Joplin fellows. Did you hear? They've been trying to find the cure for this plague."

"Yeah. Sokolov's one is red while Joplin's is blue right?"

"Yep. Did you know that there are rumors going around that the Joplin fellow is really interested in the Outsider?"

"I've never heard of that. Does Joplin put things inside his elixir to stimulate heresy?"

"I wouldn't know that for sure. The City Watch only gives out Sokolov's elixir."

"Then where do you find Joplin's elixir?"

"Beats me." And the conversation turned into hound battles.

At that point, Scotland figured out what he needed to get. Feeling the urge to go forward, he jumped off the building and whispered, "Thistle blink." With that, Scotland landed on the rooftop of the adjacent building. Moving quietly, he traversed over the rooftops and found in an alleyway, a purple glow emitting from a room. Thankfully for him, there was a balcony there and he jumped down.

The place looked abandoned but the large shrine to the right said otherwise. The shrine looked to be well taken care of. As Scotland looked around the shrine, he noticed that the purple glow was coming from lanterns. There were vials of blue and red liquid scattered around and on the pedestal of the shrine sat a charm. With caution, he took the charm and the vials and put them in his pocket. On his way back, he heard a broadcast coming from the street speakers.

"Warning: Wales, England, North Ireland, Scotland, and Ireland, formerly nations to our lands have escaped Her Majesty's Prison Wakefield*. All personnel are required to participate in the search. HMP Wakefield is now under lockdown. The fugitives are considered extremely dangerous."

With that announcement made, Scotland hurried back to the others. When he came back, he was greeted by Ireland and England. What made Scotland worry was the large gash on North Ireland's left arm and a cut on England's forehead.

"Oi, what happened?"

"There was a pack of rats that came." Ireland said.

"Those bloody rats were bloodthirsty." England muttered.

"Well, this stuff may prove useful." Scotland said as he laid down his findings. "I heard guards talking about these elixirs."

England looked at the vial of red liquid. He popped open the lid and took a small sip. Judging by England's face, it tasted terrible. He took a few more sips and handed it over to North Ireland. "It tastes terrible but it helps a lot for the physical pain."

North Ireland grabbed the vial with his right hand and looked at it. In one gulp, the rest of the liquid was consumed. The gash on his arm was noticably thinner and only looked to be a small scratch. As North Ireland placed the now empty vial in a corner of the room, England took a swig of the blue liquid.

"This stuff tastes equally terrible but it makes you feel less exhausted." England then handed the vial off to Wales. Everyone was relieved to see that when Wales drank the stuff, his paleness faded away. The rest of that vial was passed around and soon everyone was feeling better.

"Now, do we go along with our plan?" North Ireland asked.

"Let's get this done as soon as possible. She said that a solution would be fixed when we take out our leaders." England said.

"Alright then!" Wales said with a positive attitude as he stood and stretched. "Let's go find us a boat."

With that, the nations left their hideaway spot and went northwest to the coast.

"These fish look really strange," North Ireland muttered to Wales, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah they do. Maybe we can get a closer look if I fish one up!" Wales said, mostly to himself, as he went around to find proper fishing equipment.

While Wales was going on his fishing quest and Wales just looked in the water, Ireland, Scotland, and England were stuck trying to move a fishing boat to the water with extreme failure.

"This is complete useless!" Scotland angrily said. "This is the only damn boat we can find and it's stuck under huge rocks!"

England and Ireland both looked at the awkward position the boat was in and nodded. First of all, the boat was on a boulder faced shore, tipped upside down. Second, there were several rocks holding down the frame of the boat and they were too heavy to lift off of the boat and they were in positions so that if they did get the rocks moved away, it would damage parts of the boat.

While they were thinking of ways to get the boat unstuck, Wales came with a dragged along North Ireland. "Guys! Look at this fish!" Wales said as he held it by the tail.

"Looks ugly," Ireland stated.

"That's what your brother said, wow you guys are related." The fish(I'm not going to describe it but it's a hagfish) stopped struggling for a second and then suddenly tried to bite Wales's hand. Wales let the fish drop and from magical powers that it got from the author having writer's block, it hit the rocks and they all fell off into the water, leaving the boat unharmed.

All was silent until Wales happily said, "Well, what are we waiting for? I found a working engine that we can attach to the boat."

North Ireland climbed down to the boat and tried to flip it over, but he was too weak to do so. "Guys?" he asked. At his voice, the three nations went over and helped flip over the boat. Wales brought over the engine and attached it to the boat.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Scotland asked the group.

The nations nodded and they all boarded the boat. Thankfully, it was large enough to hold all of them and have a little bit of room space left. With Scotland handling the engine, the lands of England were soon out of site.

*I actually don't know what the layout of HMP Wakefield is. I also don't know where it is relative to the actual country of England. Let's just pretend that the prison was near the middle of the country not to far away from the coast. Also, I have no idea if it has a moat or not. Pretend it does.


	4. English Brothers Pt 3

_Last time, the English brothers got a boat and left the lands of England._

 _"Wales?" Ireland asked._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Did you have to bring along the fishing pole?"_

 _"Yep, it might be helpful later on!"_

The five brothers arrived on the shore of the border of the two Ireland nations.

"Well, I guess we need to take down big bro's leader," North Ireland.

"Everything looks abandoned," England commented.

"Looked worse over at your end," Ireland said.

"So, where do we look first?" Scotland asked, ignoring the little argument going on.

"I don't know if they actually holed up there or not but, there is this place where my leaders and little bro's leaders met at for an annual conference on the border of our two lands." Ireland said.

"We should go check there first, since we are close by already," North Ireland said.

(I actually don't live in Ireland or North Ireland so I'm just using my imagination, if you couldn't tell already)

By using their newfound powers, they teleported across the rooftops, stopping here and there to take some elixirs and remedies from patrolling guards.

The building they arrived at wasn't a large stand out building but a medium sized one floor house. The house blended right in with the whole neighborhood of houses was around the same size. This neighborhood looked like it was barely touched by the plague with very little litter on the street and the houses only looked run down a little.

"This place looks to be in better shape than the rest of the city," England said.

"Yeah, this was the neighborhood both our leaders grew up in. They wanted this place to stay well furnished without anyone knowing." North Ireland said.

"So should we go in?" Wales asked.

"Through the front door," Ireland said.

"That doesn't sound very safe," England muttered.

"Robbers usually go through the back door so they rigged that door with traps."

The house inside was rich. Ireland and North Ireland talked about the structure of the building. There was one guard station in the regular basement. Hidden in the back of a closet was the entrance to the underground floors. On the first underground floor, the guard barracks were located along with a hidden passage connected to the sewage system. The second underground floor opens up to three doors, two guard stations to the right and center while the office is in the left.

After sneaking past the guard stations, the five nations came to the office door. Ireland gestured for them to leave and when they didn't leave, North Ireland nodded at them and gave them a look of confidence. Before the three actually left, they had already turned and went through the door. Talking was heard for a long time. The three were still standing in the same spot the two had left them in. When England's patience was about to run out, the two came back. The two quickly walked past the other three without a glance, their heads down.

England looked at Scotland and Wales. _What was that about?_

 _It must have been some bad news if even North didn't say anything._ Scotland's voice rang through his head.

England turned to Wales and saw that he was frowning. Wales turned to the both of them. _I have a feeling that something big is about to happen. We should go after them._

The trio went outside and they saw the brothers up on the rooftop they were previously at. Ireland was comforting his brother who looked like he was about to cry. When the trio came to the rooftop, Ireland noticed and turned towards them.

"We have to leave soon. Most to the guards in the British Isles will be coming here soon. We have to split up. I heard that Wales actually has no large amount of guards and the only serious problem should be at the border. With that said, I entrust my brother with you, Wales."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go with him yourself?" Wales asked, confusion in his voice.

"The Scots have much more defense up and you'll need my help. We will meet up at the small café down the street to the World Conference building when we are done. Let's go."

They left with no objections towards their destinations. Wales and North Ireland took the boat they used before and the other three had to find another one to use. Fortunately, there was a boat already to use at the port where they looked and left soon after.

A/N: Damn that was short. I had writer's block on what to do for the house part. Anyways, the next parts should be longer and earlier than this one... I lie.


End file.
